The present invention relates to a system for controlling a transmission component in a vehicle, a clutch in particular, vian a hydraulic transmission link using a transmission controller and an engine controller.
In vehicles having an automated clutch and/or an automated transmission a fluid loss or a leakage may occur, caused, for example, by corrosion or other damage to the transmission link, in particular to the master cylinder, the slave cylinder, or at the seals. This may disadvantageously result in the fact that the clutch may no longer be fully disengaged by the transmission link, for a gearshift or to stop, for example.
The venting bore may remain open until the shifting intent is triggered, in particular when no torque tracking in the clutch is provided. In the known system, the transmission and engine controllers cannot detect or account for this error since, in the event of a fluid loss, the clutch travel sensor indicates a plausible signal, so that the setpoint travel in the clutch is adjusted correspondingly.